What Really Happened
by XeoGhio
Summary: Behind the lies, the happily ever afters, is something, deep and dark, but true. What really happened to Jack and Jill? Cinderella? Miss Muffet? Little Red?
1. Jack And Jill

**Jack And Jill  
~*~*~*~*~**

--

Jack and Jill were ordinary siblings, with a sibling rivalry like any other pair. But theirs' were greater, for they fought over the tiniest and smallest of things not even deserving to be called problems.

One day, though, it went too far.

--

They were fighting again, as always. Their mother was reaching her boiling point.

"What is it this time?!"

"Mother, mother, brother Jack took my painting and ripped it up into a bunch of little pieces!"

Jill was weeping as she showed her a pile of ripped paper resting on her hands.

"Aw, stop crying! It wasn't my fault! _**You**_ stepped on my foot! It was only_** fair!**_"

"Well _**that**_ was an accident!"

"_**No!**_ You did it on purpose, you filthy liar!"

"Mother! Brother Jack just called me a filthy liar! Make him apologize!"

"I will do no such thing!"

Jack turned to face his mother.

"It is sister Jill's fault, Mama! _**She**_ should apologize to me!"

Their mother had enough.

"That is _**it**_, you little pests! Go out and make yourselves useful and fetch me some water from the well!"

They immediately stopped fighting and faced their mother.

"Yes, mother!"

Jack and Jill ran out and took the pail from the brick wall and went up the hill to fetch water for their mother. Though they may argue, they will always obey their mother.

--

"Jill! _**Let go!**_ I can't walk properly with you pulling the pail!"

"Well at least I'm trying to help! If you want to do it yourself then _**here!**_"

Jill pushed the pail off her hands but the impact made Jack lose his balance and he stumbled down the hill. Jill leaned forward to see if he was alright.

"_**Jack!**_ Brother Jack! Are you alright? Can you hear me!!!"

Jill leaned farther to see if he was okay but lost her balance and stumbled down the hill herself.

--

_A week later..._

--

"Hey! Thomas! Ya hear the news yet?"

"Aye, lad. Sorry for those poor kids. Must've been a'playin' near the well and stumbled down and broke their crowns and just about ev'rythin' else."

"Aye, I can't even believe that their bodies were found! Or intact for that matter."


	2. Cinderella

**Cinderella  
~*~*~*~**

--

Cinderella's life happened like it really did but ended in a different manner.

She would cook and clean and wash and sweep.

And obey her evil stepmother.

She would receive the invitation to the ball but not be allowed to go.

She would get a dress, glass slippers and a coach. And attend the ball, dance with the prince.

And she ran at midnight and left her shoe.

The prince would search. And come far and near.

She was locked up, but she never really came out.

The prince had left and soon everyone did.

And she was left alone.

--

She was alone, the birds were gone. The mice had left her long ago.

The door had opened, but the house was locked so she roamed the whole indoors.

She would look for food, or call for help. But no one heard her cries.

She gave up Hope and abandoned Fate. And left Destiny to cower and hide.

All she had was Fear and Death. She gave up everything.

She looked out the windows to see passerby and try to get help.

She stopped hoping and started fearing that she'll never escape this wretched cage.

She would stay upstairs in the attics' shadows. She gave up all her Dreams.

The fireplace flickered as she kept warm. She stared at the soothing flames.

She moved not once. She spoke no words. She looked ahead. No feelings.

The flames had rose. The heat still warm. She sat motionless. The fire's heat, alluring.

The house, abandoned. She was not there. The wind whispering sweet nothings.

There was no clue, though not one cared for the fire, flickering and gleaming.

The quiet flames flickered in the night sky. The moonlight shone through.

A lifeless room, a quiet house. The flames gleaming and the moonlight shining.

The windy whispers of a sweet lullaby telling Cinderella's story.

_She gave up Hope, abandoned Fate and left Destiny to cower and hide..._

_She locked up her Dreams..._

_And welcomed Fear..._

_And Death was by her side..._

--

**_When Death knocks on the door, you go hide in the corner while I go and greet him ..._**

**_--_**

Quote found in Chicken soup for the kids soul "I'm Not Dana"


	3. Miss Muffet

**Miss Muffet  
~*~*~*~**

--

_Little Miss Muffet  
Sat on her tuffet  
Eating her curds and whey_

_When along came a spider  
Who sat down beside her  
And frightened Miss Muffet away..._

But how fast could Miss Muffet run?

--

She came outside, the sun shining high.

The gentle breeze caressing her cheek.

Her long, chestnut locks were blowing in the wind.

She sat gently down.

Beneath the old willow tree.

She watched lazily as the birds flew by.

The squirrels playing their games.

She looked ahead as the horizon went on.

And as the clouds disappeared.

As she went on to her curds and whey.

The day went on and how happy she felt.

Nothing could ruin this day.

But too soon had she spoke.

As a shadow above.

She froze as it crawled all about.

She turned her head and screamed as she saw.

A spider so large, she was so afraid.

She stared at it long.

And it crawled about still.

As if ready for her every move.

It's red glowing eyes staring right through her own.

As if it was reading her mind.

She took a step backwards, it crooked it's head.

She stepped back once again.

It stood motionless still.

She took one more step and ran.

It quickly followed.

And caught her with web.

Dragging her to the ground.

She clawed on the dirt, she pulled on the grass.

She screamed bloody murder.

Her yells could pierce ears.

Yet no one could hear.

About the giant spider behind her.

She tried to get out.

Out of the spider's clutches.

But it soon dragged her down.

To a hole in the tree.

She was dragged right inside.

And she screamed bloody hell.

Then silence was soon all around her.

There was no mistake.

That the spider did take.

And another victim was devoured.

--

_**Yes, 'n' how many deaths will it take till he knows  
That too many people have died?**_

_**The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind  
The answer is blowin' in the wind...**_

--

Blowing in the wind by Bob Dylan

Back due to not-so-popular demand.  
And 'cause I was to lazy to type the next chapter of DSYDLM.


End file.
